wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Source:San Jose WH signing, 10 November 2000 - report by Hawk
San Jose signing 10 November 2000 - report by Hawk Originally I was going to skip this signing since I A) didn't finish the book until Monday and B) have been to so many of these before but Batya wouldn't stop bothering me until I agreed to go. While I was one of those near the back of the line (though not quite out the door), I had a surprising amount of fun. At the store I managed to bump into someone I know, have some fun debates with the people in line around me, was introduced to a Discovery Zone book about Dungeons and Torture for kids, discover that RJ _still_ remembers who I am, and was able to hang around and listen to RJ speak. Since only one of us in my group had finished WH, there were very few questions asked about that book. Questions asked: Q: Why was the glossary so short? A. Normally he solicits opinion from people what should be in there, but he ran out of time this book. He would have liked it to have been more fleshed out. Q: Have you ever seen 'Army of Darkness'? There's a scene in there where Ash (the protagonist) smashes the mirror and mini dopplegangers come out of each shard. A: No. When did the movie come out? Q: What was the use of Elayne's "rod" in PoD? A: RAFO and he's surprised at the imaginations of some of the female fans who mail him - their imaginations are quite vivid. Q: Was there ever a Purple Ajah? A: They were going to, but they ran off to New Orleans and started up a biker bar instead. Q: There were a lot of fans upset at your decision to sell the Prologue to S&S as an e-book, and there were other people upset at your "special introduction", thinking that you were mocking your fans. What was your intent/how did this come about? A: People who got upset about the "special introduction" need to "take a break and get a milkshake." The introduction was definately about mocking e-books and how it really did feel like selling your soul. S&S came to him and begged for something - anything - to sell from WH's as an ebook. He didn't go to them at all. Q: Do you think you'll ever put the books out in electronic format? A: When there's a reader that he can "drop in the water, dry with a hair dryer, and then read" he'll move over to e-books. He's also waiting for the industry to hash out its standards. He expects that to take another 5 years or so. Q: How many more books? one I was with was stupid enough to ask A: At least 3 more. Nominees for quotes of the evening: 'One time when Harriet asked me what I wanted for dinner, I told her to read and find out.' 'If you die before the series ends I will desecrate your grave' All in all, I'm glad I went. The crowd was definately less than previous years; however, I feel much of that has to do withthe fact that this event was barely advertised. It did give me a chance to get my book personalized, at least. Hawk http://groups.google.com/group/rec.arts.sf.written.robert-jordan/msg/50f4f201a8c31b65 Category:Reports from Fans